


Your Move

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [20]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: and you know exactly what to do...





	Your Move

When Roman came into your hotel room, you didn’t ask question; you took a vow of silence to prevent yourself from saying anything stupid and moved into action mode. You helped him get undressed, running your lips tenderly along any wounds you saw, then took him to the shower, massaging his tense muscles and washing the night from his golden skin.

He must have appreciated your actions, saying nothing but obliging every movement you made; when you finally sat him on the edge of the bed, sitting on your knees which you pinned to either side of him, you saw his eyes close at the feeling of your fingers in his hair. You worked out any knots yet continued to play with the strands until your hands slipped to his shoulders, kneading once more until you believe he’s become one loose lump of clay; you cement your work with a few last pecks to his neck and surround him in your embrace.

“Thank you.” His voice cracks the silence of the past hour and a half, his hand taking yours and giving it a tender kiss, “I never knew I needed someone so much until you.”


End file.
